


Interlude B22

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [187]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Children, Embarrassment, Explosions, F/M, Heaven, M/M, School, Trains, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ It's a generational thing over lost bets and nearly lost breakfasts, while someone's moving plans go up in smoke along with their new house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_[Narration by Master Tantalus Holmes]_

I sighed as I sat down to breakfast. Cereal _again_. I had, I supposed, gotten used to the luxury of cooked breakfasts – Mother loved to cook as it had kept her away from that brute of a now thankfully former husband – but now she was upstairs with Blaze.

 _She was upstairs with Blaze_. Despite my best efforts an image of his mother and the silent valet came to mind. Safe to say that they were certainly not playing draughts. I shuddered and ate faster to try to get my mind off of.... That.

Fortunately for what remained of my piece of mind, said parent entered the kitchen at that very moment looking surprised to find me there. Mercifully she was fully dressed.

“You did not want to wait for a cooked breakfast, dear?” she asked.

“I have to set off for school in ten minutes”, I said. “Yes, I sorted my own lunch. Yes, I put all the washing in the correct laundry baskets. Yes, I remembered my games kit for later.”

She smiled at me but still looked nervous.

“Tantalus dear”, she began in that tone I had come to dread, “Blaze and I..... we...... uh....”

“Spare me the details!” I said quickly. “I am so happy for you but... you _are_ my mother for Heaven's sake! I cannot do gym later today and risk thinking of things like that when I'm balancing on the beam.”

“Things like what, dear?” she asked far too innocently. “Blaze is a perfect gentleman; in fact he wants to do the whole engagement and proposal thing. He is _so_ romantic.”

I half-expected to see hearts and flowers floating above her head. But despite this being my own mother I was happy for her, especially considering all that she had been through. I smiled at her and finished my cereal.

“Although I did catch him coming out of the bathroom this morning”, she smiled. “As I believe your school friends are wont to say, 'whoa mama!'”

“Mother!”

֍

I was still shaking when I arrived at school. Thirteen years dol and being subject to that sort of thing from one's own parents? Well, from one's Mother and the man who...... ugh! Really, what _is_ the modern generation coming to?

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Mrs. Melody Wing]_

Pete and Tom, two of John's drinking friends, had called round. I wondered at that; they very rarely came all this way out as they both lived in the village, next door but one to the pub in Tom's case. 

I left them and went up to our room which, by a fortunate coincidence, was directly above our main room. Sound travelling upwards had its advantages at times. 

“Well?” I heard Pete say. 

There was what sounded like paper being unfolded. What was going on?

“Seventeen seconds”, John said. “I went for twenty-one.”

“Damn, I said twenty-five!” came Pete's voice.

“Hah, I win!” Tom said. “I went for sixteen! Pay up, losers!”

What _were_ they talking about? 

“I can't believe she simpered at the poor fellow so damn quick!” John grumbled as I heard the chink of coins being passed over. “I mean, I know the doctor said that all women do that in his books, but with me right there next to her?”

I was shocked. I had not simpered at Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I was sure!

Fairly sure.

“Are you sure?” Pete asked.

“They were not even sat down”, John sighed. “Thank the Lord he's safely back in London and us Essex men can rest easy!”

They had been betting on me simpering at another man? That was absolutely shocking! 

An annoying voice at the back of my mind reminded me that they had also been absolutely right, but I ignored it. Men these days!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven**

Mrs. God frowned as she looked at the huge screen. It showed what was most definitely a man of the cloth in a second-class compartment of a railway carriage. He looked worried but determined.

“What is it, dear heart?” God asked.

“I am worried about this latest thing concerning my sweet little cutesy-wootsy's future”, She said.

God was finding the not rolling the eyes thing more and more difficult. She stared suspiciously at Him.

“Why?” He not-deflected. “The fishing one worked out well enough and his lounge-lizard of a brother is no longer a danger. Especially considering what his own future holds.”

She pointed at the picture before Her.

“'Disaster will strike out on a limb'”, She said. “And the fellow there is coming from a place in Kent - _called Tenterden!”_

God just looked at Her.

“And?” He said hoping for elucidation.

“He will want my adorable little angel to go back with him”, She said. “We both know that there should be only two more major problems in their lives. I very much fear that this might be the first.”

“All will be well”, God said calmly. “By the by, you would not happen to know anything about a chance gas explosion that destroyed the latest house of a certain Mr. Mycroft Holmes before he could move into it, would you?”

“Accidents _will_ happen”, She smiled.

“This one seems to have been very clinical”, God observed. “The cottages either side were totally undamaged despite both sharing an adjoining wall. And the paperwork for the fellow's home insurance appears to have gone missing as well.”

“Truly 'tis a miracle!” She said with a knowing smile.

He shook His head at Her.

֍


End file.
